Surprise
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Chris Colfer and Jonathan Groff RPF. Chris has feelings for Jon but doesn't realize that Jon reciprocates these feelings. How long will it take for them to admit to their feelings. I suck at summary's so please read. Might be rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

**Chapter One**

We all watch the door of the choir room waiting for it to open. _Trust him to be late. _I glance over at Lea as if it is her fault that her best friend can't turn up on time. I hear Ryan clear his throat.

"Lea could you please call him." I try not to flinch inwardly at the irritation in his voice. It takes a lot to wind Ryan up and Jon has done it with perfection. Lea nods and walks into the halls of Mckinley.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Amber whispers into my right ear.

"Do you want a list?" I ask sarcastically. I wanted to get started so I could get home early and just curl up on my sofa with a book. Amber goes to respond but we all look up as Lea enters with Jon in tow. A million butterflies start to flutter in my stomach at the sight of him but I squash them down. How could you be almost an hour late for work! Though, I'll give the guy his due he does look apologetic. Ryan just glares at him waiting for a response. Jon looks over at him sheepishly and shuffles over to his seat.

"Sorry." I hear him murmur. Ryan just lifts an eyebrow waiting for a bit more of an explanation.

"I overslept and then I couldn't find my phone." He speaks to the floor and I keep my eyes narrowed at him.

"What an idiot." I murmur. Nay nudges my shoulder playfully from behind me. I turn a fraction in my seat and smile at her.

"Well can we start rehearsal please." Ryan claps his hands together and Matt takes his place in front of us and immediately turns into Mr. Shue and Jon goes to stand next to him, turning into Jesse St. James. I watch the way he stands and portrays Jesse St. James to perfection and swallow harshly. I shift in my seat trying to hide the growing problem in my jeans. Jonathan opens his mouth to say his line and I shiver slightly at the sound of his voice and I hear her Amber chuckle next to me and cross my arms. The next few minutes go by slowly but soon I hear Ryan call the rehearsal to a finish.

"Seeing as it is now lunch you can all head to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, because of a certain someone you will be staying here until sex." He says seriously. I glare at Jon in annoyance and get a brief feeling of satisfaction at the blush on his face. I feel Amber grab my hand as we walk with everyone else to the cafeteria.

"Come on Chris, it isn't that bad." I can't tell whether she's talking about my unrequited feelings for Jon or the fact that said crush has made it so that we have to stay here an hour later. I decide to go for the latter, not wanting everyone to know about my feelings for him.

"I was looking forward to my own lasagne and a book."

"What book?" Kevin asks me as he falls into pace beside me.

"The Magician's Apprentice by Trudi Canavan." I respond.

"You have a bit of an obsession with fairy tales don't you Chris?" I hear an arrogant voice ask me from behind. I turn so that I am walking backwards and give Jon a menacing look.

"It's not a fairytale! It's more of a Harry Potter genre." I retort with my hands on my hips. I can see this ending badly with me walking backwards but I don't stop glaring at him.

"A fairytale then." He shrugs. I suppress the urge to push him, not wanting to harm Lea who is holding onto his hand, smiling slightly.

"Just because my imagination is much more broader than yours." I snap.

"I expect that imagination of yours helps you whilst you touch yourself then." He remarks casually. My jaw drops to the floor and I stop walking. What a pompous prick going on about such private things.

"What's wrong with you!" I yell. He flinches at the sound of my raised voice and I smirk.

"Jeez Chris it was only a joke, no need to get so wound up." I grunt and turn away from him, walking straight past Amber and Kevin and into the cafeteria. I ignore everyone and get a BLT, choosing a seat by the window. I concentrate on my sandwich, acting as though no one else exists.

I swallow my last bit of sandwich and look up to see Jon sitting opposite me. How long has he been sitting there for? I sit back in my seat with my eyebrows raised waiting for an explanation.

"Chris I'm sorry." He blurts out. I raise my eyebrows further sceptically. "I'm a dick, I know. I didn't mean for it to seem harsh you know." He continues apologetically. I rub my eyes and study him carefully.

"You've done a lot of that today." I say slowly.

"Done a lot of what?" I asks confused.

"Apologising." I remark coldly. He looks down at the table sheepishly and I sigh irritated.

"I'd apologise again but I get the feeling that I would just annoy you." I half expect him to pout but instead he gives me a calculating look. Something he's been doing quite a lot recently.

"Chris!" I hear a familiar voice shout across the cafeteria.

"Dare!" I yell back, getting up from my seat to give him a hug. He pulls out of the embrace and grins like a dork at Jon and then back at me. Besides Amber and Lea, he is the only other person who knows about my feelings for Jon. Anyone who doesn't realize that his grin is a knowing one, would think that he is gay and is having some weird threesome fantasy.

"Jon." He nods at the man still sitting in his seat.

"Dare." He nods back.

"Well I'll see you later Jon. Come on Dare let's get on with this scene." I smile kindly at him. "Even though, I'm stuck here until six anyway because of _someone!_" I continue, louder this time so that Jonathan could hear. Darren gives me a quizzical look.

"He was late for rehearsal this morning, so Ryan's made it so that we have to stay till six to make sure that everything is done on schedule." I explain. He just grins and I know that he's trying to suppress a laugh. I shove him lightly and we walk over to the next set.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, author alerts, story alerts etc. It's good to know that people like it. **

**Chapter Two**

I walk with Darren towards the cafeteria to meet Jenna, Nay, Ashley and Heather for our scene together. I was totally in a daydream until my phone went off and I practically jump into the air. I hear a chuckle from next to me and see Darren biting on his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. I give him an evil look and look at my phone.

"What the?" I mutter.

"What's up?" Dare asks.

"Jon just text me." I reply, holding my Iphone up to him.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks confused.

"Why does he _need _to text me?" I answer his question with a question, annoyed by the fact that I couldn't keep away from Jon for more than a few hours.

"I'm sure if you look at the text you'll find out." Darren replies grinning.

"Why thank you Mr. Criss, I never thought about that." I say sarcastically. His grin just gets even broader and I whack him on the back of his head.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You know full well what for." He huffs and crosses his arms in response. I feel my anger fade slightly and open up the text

_Naya is stuck in rehearsal with Amber at the recording studio still. They ran over so she'll be there for at least another hour, do you want to do something to pass the time?_

_-Jon_

I grip the phone harder in my hand, but feel a flutter of happiness in my chest. Is he asking me out? I shake my head, _no way I'm not his type. _

"Chris?" I look at Darren and fake a smile.

"Nay is stuck at the recording studio for at least another hour so Jon's asked if I want to spend the time with him." I try to sound nonchalant but fail, my voice coming out sad.

"Why are you so sad about that?"

"Because I'm just going to get my hopes up for no reason." I reply.

"Chris he _likes _you." He looks straight into my eyes and I laugh shakily.

"No he doesn't. Look at me Dare, I'm so feminine that I'm practically a girl." Darren rolls his eyes at me and I focus on walking into the cafeteria, which is empty.

"Well Chris if I was gay I would definitely tap that." He remarks, lightly smacking my ass. I laugh and hit his arm.

"Sometimes I think you are _gay._" I say smirking.

"Well keep on thinking that Colfer." With that he kisses me jokingly on the cheek and walks off. I look around the empty cafeteria and sit down. I look at the text again and sigh.

_Meet me in the cafeteria ASAP. Whatever we are doing you are paying for :)_

_-Chris_

I add the smiley face as an afterthought and press send. I tap the table and wait patiently for him.

Five minutes later I hear the door open and see Jon stride in with a smile on his face.

"Hey." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Hi." I reply awkwardly. _Way to close, oh god way to close. _His right leg is about a centimetre from mine and I can feel my heart thumping against my chest violently.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned. I gulp.

"Yeah." I manage to get out.

"Are you sure?" He asks, unconvinced. I nod and look out of the window. I feel his hand touch my shoulder and jump out of my seat, his hand scalding my back through my shirt.

"Sorry." I hear him murmur. I sigh and turn around to face him. I feel my breath catch in my throat, at the slightly upset look on his face. I breathe in deeply and place my hand on his arm.

"Don't be." I whisper. He looks at me and my heart begins to pound even faster. I try to place the emotion in his eyes but I can't.

"I never meant to hurt you." He says gently. I can't tell whether he's talking about just a minute ago or this morning, either way it doesn't matter.

"Don't worry about it." My eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and I swallow audibly.

"Chris?" He whispers.

"Yeah." I murmur. His eyes bore even further into mine, the unknown emotion growing more pronounced. I feel as though we are in our own bubble and nothing else exists apart from us two. My hand travels further down his arm towards his hand and his hand moves to my knee. The bubble keeping us protected. I yearn to kiss his lips but keep myself still, scared that he'll reject me. I can feel his thumb stroking my knee and can hear his breathing. My head moves unconsciously towards him.

"Chris!" I jump at the sound of my name and feel a blush spread over my face. I turn my heard towards the door doing my best to ignore Jon.

"Naya?" I ask confused. She gives me an equally confused look.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I reply quickly. "I just thought that you were stuck in the recording studio."

"Yeah I was but they let us out early. Ryan said we'll be working up until seven for the next few days but he was worried that we would be working until eight tonight." She explains.

"Jon are you alright?" She asks the man next to me. Only now do I look at him and see him sitting with his head in his hands. He turns slowly avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah, just been a long day." He replies, smiling weakly. She raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. I see Jon stand up in the corner of my eye.

"Well I'd best go. See you later Naya. See you tomorrow Chris." He walks towards the door but stops with the door open in his hand. "By the way, Chris?"

"Yes."

"Remind me not to hang around with you next time. You're such a bore." I feel his words punch me straight in the chest.

"You're such a fucking dick." I yell angrily. His face remains blank as he stares at me and my anger grows. "I know you like to have dicks up you ass but you don't need to act like one!" I scream.

"At least I know what a real dick feels like up there, unlike a certain _gay _who's only probably had a vibrator and his own fingers up there." He remarks calmly. My hands bunch up into fists and I make a move to go and hit him but Naya gets in the way.

"Go away Jon." She says coldly. His facial expression doesn't change as he turns and walks off to god knows where. I feel my breathing starting to calm not even realising that it had sped up. I storm out of the cafeteria going right instead of left like Jonathan and take the long way to the clothing department.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise

**Sorry about the late update, university has been getting in the way constantly.I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**Chapter 3**

Their lips caress, hands roam, gasps and moans are heard throughout the dark room. The older of the two men kneels above the younger, every so often moving his hips so that their groins brush together. The taller man moves his lips to the others neck, bringing his hips down and rolling them with a practised movement.

"Jon." The porcelain man cries brokenly.

"Shush." The other murmurs, repeating the movement. Chris' hand moves to Jon's hair and he thrusts his hips upwards, desperate for some friction. The curly haired man moves his hands to the smaller man's hips and pins him down.

"Patience." He whispers, biting Chris' ear gently.

"Please." Chris begs as Jon mouths the shell of his left ear.

"Please what?" He murmurs huskily.

"Touch me." The blue eyed man breathes, arching his back as the man above him marks his collarbone.

"Where?" Jon asks erotically, moving his lips down Chris' naked chest. _When did I become naked? _Chris thought. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the other man biting his nipple and then licking it softly.

"L-lower." He gasps in response. Jon replies by moving his lips to Chris' left hip bone, biting and sucking harshly, desperate to leave a mark.

"Here?" The older man questions as he finishes his ministrations.

"L-lower." Chris repeats, hardly able to form a sentence. Jon breathes over Chris' cock, and he wonders yet again when clothes were removed, but moves to kiss the younger man's thighs.

"Jon please." Chris whines. The older man chuckles and rubs his thumbs in concentric circles on the younger man's hips.

"Please what?" He laps his tongue along the inside of Chris' thigh.

"Fuck, touch my cock!" Chris yells, desperation taking over.

"Very demanding aren't you?" Jon smirks wrapping his right hand around the younger man's member. The porcelain man keens in response and curse words fall from his lips. The brown eyed man pumps his hand faster and groans at the sight of the man beneath him arching his back and his mouth falling open in a silent scream. Chris feels a pooling in his lower stomach and groans.

"Jon." He moans, long and loud. Jon can tell that he is close and removes his hand.

"Wha- oh fuck!" Chris chokes out as Jon replaces his hand with his mouth, laping at the slit of the counter-tenor's cock.

"Jon! Shit, fuck!" Chris was becoming more and more undone. The older man moves his mouth down further until the blue eyed man's cock hits the back of his throat. Chris arches up and places his right hand on the back of Jon's head, threading his fingers into the man's locks, and begins thrusting upwards. Jon hollowes his cheeks further and allows Chris to fuck his mouth. The counter-tenor's moans and curses become louder and louder.

"Fuck, Jon!" He screams.

Chris wakes up with a jolt, covered in sweat and his own cum.

"Fuck!" He curses, realising that he has just had a wet dream over his co-worker who he will have to face in a few hours. He groans and covers his face with his hands remembering yesterdays events. He didn't want to have to face Jon anyway, still angry with the way he had treated him. How an he look at him now? When all he can think of is Jon's lips wrapped around his cock. He feels his cock twitch and winces at the slight pain. He is _not _ready to get hard again. _I need to get over Jon,__** desperately! **_He pulls the sheets off of himself and groans at the sticky feeling in his boxers. He gets up and flinches as the material chafes against him.

"I need help." He murmurs to himself. He picks his phone up off of the bedside table and sends a text to Darren.

_Need to talk to someone. Meet me at my trailer at 8?_

_-Chris_

He walks into the shower and turns the taps until it is warm and pulls off his boxers delicately. His phone buzzes on the counter just before he gets in. He sees that it is Darren opens the text.

_Sure thing. What's up?_

_-Darren_

Chris taps the shower curtain, trying to decide whether to tell Darren about the dream over text so that he doesn;t have to say it to his face; and save him from embarrassment. Or tell him face to face and die from humiliation. He goes for the former.

_Just had a dream about Jon. A sex dream. How the hell am I supposed to face him?_

_-Chris_

He steps under the warm water and closes his eyes; letting the water relax him.

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
